Elysia5e Wiki
Greetings, and well met traveler! Welcome to the main page for Elysia (5e). Here you can find any information you may need about the world of Elysia and its inhabitants. 'Foreword' The setting of Elysia is an attempt to build a custom campaign for the Dungeons and Dragons roleplaying game. The goal is not to create a setting totally unique or alien compared to other works done by official or third-party groups, but instead to create a world that both the players and the Game-Master could understand in-depth, which would hopefully lead to a better experience overall. Any similarities to other works, fiction or otherwise, are entirely coincidental, and any adaptions here are in their own realm of imagination. 'Introduction' Long ago, the world of Elysia was home to many civilizations that dotted its single large continent like stars in the sky. For centuries, the majority of these lived in relative peace and harmony. However, mortals are vain, and soon enough the leaders among the foremost of these civilizations turned their focus from cooperation to conquest. The wars that followed saw two empires swallow most everything in their path. In the end, these were the only powers of any consequence remaining, and each believed that they alone should reign supreme. Thus began the final conflict. So destructive was this war, that it resulted in a cataclysm known today only as "The Sundering". Beyond this, not much is known or remembered, other than the Pangaea having been split into many sub-continents, and all but the faintest traces of civilization being wiped from the face of the world… Over two millennia have passed since then, and much of what was before the Sundering has been lost. While new kingdoms and cultures formed among the shattered remains of the original continent on newly-formed landmasses, the wilderness reclaimed most of the land, and has continued to push ever further into civilization. Even now, almost two hundred years into the Fourth Age, Elysia is a world largely untamed, wracked with monsters, storms, and mysterious phenomenon. Rumors spread of strange creatures wandering openly, spawned from the darker corners of the world, or appearing from places entirely unknown. Legends tell of other planes bleeding into the material in some locations and certain times, causing more than a few spellcasters to go searching for evidence, never to be seen again. '' ''Most now stay hidden within the safety of their walls, as those unwary or poorly equipped to brave the wilderness beyond fall victim to any of the plethora of dangers outside. Thus many have forgotten much of the history beyond that of the current era, and ancient ruins that lay but miles from major civilization have been forgotten by all but a select few who choose to seek them out. News comes from the west of a strange plague spreading slowly across the land, and rumors of the constant squabbles between nations building up to a larger conflict have begun to circulate. Since the last major war, the Fourth Age has more or less been a time of relative peace... but no peace lasts forever... ' '''Navigation of the Realm Here you can search through the major categories/features contained within Elysia. * The Party * Cities * Continents * Deities * Factions * History of Elysia * Kingdoms * Non-Player Characters * Races * Religions * Science and Technology = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse